


Bad Blood

by Gemini_Pt_1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Drinking, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Pt_1/pseuds/Gemini_Pt_1
Summary: Bucky is a vampire.He would rather starve himelf than hurt any living creature.Steve is very concerned about his best friends health and tries to convince him to feed again.





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at this so please be gentle.  
> It's inspired by a different work (so sorry, can't seem to find it) but I'm taking a different turn on it in this one anyway. Its basically about Steve being a perfect blood supply since he is a super solider now and 0 negative but Bucky is not particulary fond of it.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> (excuse my style of writing, in case it sounds more like scripted dialogue than an actual story)

Bucky is starving.

Steve enters the room. Dimmed lights illuminate the motionless figure on the bed. Bucky has his face turned towards the wall.

“What is it?”, says Bucky.

“You need to eat, Buck.”

“Don't try to help me.”

Steve settled into a chair that's facing the bed. Bucky rolls over to look at him.

 

A miserable sight presents itself to Steve: Tired eyes and hollow cheeks. The broken, famished figure lifted its eyes up to him.

“I will - not hurt - any living being - any more.”, Bucky speaks very slowly.

“Come on, we had this talk…”

“Yes! I said no!”

Bucky goes to turn around again-

“You're starving!”, Steve barked.

Bucky doesn't react. If Steve cannot convince him, he will have to force Bucky to eat.

 

Steve pulls out a pocket knife from behind his back and firmly holds it in his right hand. Bucky sits up slowly, a pained expression on his face.

“Steve. I know what you're trying to do here...don't.”, he whispers. After a moment of silence:

“Don't be silly Buck. You're just putting yourself in unnecessary danger and you don’t deserve to suffer like this.”, Steve beggs.

Bucky sighs and wearily shakes his head.

“You don't know - what you're getting - yourself into.”

“You. are dying!”

 

Bucky can barely hold himself in the sitting position he is in. He seems to weigh his options: He has to admit he is indeed dying, making himself suffer however for a good reason. But Steve is right, he does not need to torture himself like this, but still he despises himself for the pain he has caused others. He is torn. Bucky looks at Steve as if his face would provide him any comfort.

Steve stays silent. He straightens himself, looks at the blade in his hand, then to Bucky.

“I can't do his…”, he's adjusting the hand he's bracing himself up on the mattress to steady himself, ”...not anymore - not to you.”

Steve takes a deep breath, sights, lifts the knife and turns his left wrist to -

 “Stop!” The knife is knocked from Steve’s hand and suddenly Bucky is right in front of him.

“Don’t.”, he grips Steve tightly by the wrist.

Bucky sways. He can barely hold himself on his legs. Steve tries to steady him with the other hand and leads him to sit on the chair. Bucky collapses onto it. He now sits face to face with Steve. Tears gather in his eyes, a sad smile fades over his lips. There really is no other way. He goes in for a hug. Steve’s distinct scent surrounds him, it wraps him up in a haze and the feeling of hunger gnaws on his insides.

He tightens his grip around Steve and drives his fangs into his neck. A startled noise escapes Steve’s mouth. Bucky buries a hand in Steve's hair and let the warm blood run down his throat. And drank. And drank. And like the mass of water flooding a valley after a dam broke, the strength returns into his body. It felt fulfilling, intoxicating. Quickly, before he could lose himself entirely in the haze of ecstasy he rips himself from Steve, who was breathing raggedly by now.

Bucky savours the fading, irony taste of the blood for a moment and breaks free from their embrace to reach for a tissue to press on the puncture wounds. Steve puts his hand over Bucky's. It felt cold, almost clammy. Bucky looked him in the eyes and couldn't decide if it was fear or fatigue he saw in there, but there was no way of denying the alarmed hitch in Steve's breath as he spoke.

“You look better.”, Steve croaks.

“You look worse.”, Bucky answers.

He lifts his hands to cup Steve's face in it. ‘What has _he done to this man. Never again_.’, he tells himself. Never would he do this again - to Steve.

Steve driffts off. Bucky swiftly catches him and glances at the other man in pity and regret.

“You should rest.”, Bucky advises.

Steve nods wearily and begins to lift himself from the chair.

“Careful”

Bucky helps Steve into bed and sits down next to him, leaning with his back against the wall, looking down at Steve with a sigh.

“You're a damn idiot, you know that?”, he says running his fingers through Steve's hair.

Steve exhales.

“You're welcome.”, Steve says.

Bucky shakes his head but smiles softly as he rests Steve's head on his lap. This man will give his life to save Bucky's. Without question he would do the same for him, fight against the beast and not give in a second time.


End file.
